Love This Hurt Away
by Celestal Grace
Summary: There is a legend among the people of Camelot; a legend that their King hates to hear but yet it is spoken freely by men, women and children all over the town. It all began after King Uther Pendragon’s Ward was ‘kidnapped’ by her half-sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea during English class...:P Sorry Ms Rocks! :D

* * *

**

Chapter 1 The Legend Begins

There is a legend among the people of Camelot; a legend that their King hates to hear but yet it is spoken freely by men, women and children all over the town. A legend used to rein in children and to stop them from wandering but if the children discovered the source of the legend, they would be welcomed by it with open arms. It all began after King Uther Pendragon's Ward was 'kidnapped' by her half-sister. The King grew old and passed away and Lady Morgana Le Fay was never found. Arthur Pendragon was a fantastic King, fair and just to his people and he had Queen Guinevere at his side, once a serving girl, now a Queen. One day, their youngest daughter Arietta was out for a walk around the eastern gates of the town when she heard what sounded like a woman weeping. Arietta had inherited her mother's kind and gentle heart and her father's brash and adventurous spirit so she decided to investigate. She softly crept towards the open gate and peered her head around the corner. She saw a young woman, sitting hunched against the outer wall, sobbing. She had midnight black hair and wore a red dress with crystal-embroidered sleeves. She stepped forward slightly and the young woman lifted her head. She was small and her face was sunken and sallow. She had a dry, hoarse cough and it took her a few minutes to catch her breath after a coughing fit. Her green eyes locked with Arietta's deep blue eyes and she smiled weakly.

"Hey there," she smiled, feebly. "Hey."

"Are you…who are you?" Arietta asked, walking over to her.

"Are you one of Arthur and Gwen's kids?" she asked. Arietta nodded.

"Yup," she said, smiling.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, patting the ground beside her. Arietta sat down beside the woman.

"Arietta," she said quietly. "How do you know them?" The woman smiled softly and looped a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I guess you could say that I grew up with Arthur," she smiled.

"How?" Arietta asked again. The woman laughed.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" she laughed. "My father and his father were good friends. My father died when I was ten and Arthur's father took me in. We grew up together." The woman smiled affectionately. "Has he ever mentioned me?"

"What's your name?" Arietta asked.

"Morgana," she said gently. "Morgana Le Fay." Arietta bit her lip gently and smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled. "He never stops talking about you. Why didn't you ever come back? Everyone was really worried about you. They thought you were kidnapped, they thought you'd died."

"I wasn't kidnapped," she murmured. "But that is a story for tomorrow. Why don't you come and find me then?" Arietta nodded and got to her feet. "And I think it's best that you don't let anyone know about me, ok?"

"Sure," Arietta said and began to walk towards the gate again.

"Arietta?" Morgana called after her. She turned to face her again and smiled brightly.

"Uh-huh?" she asked. Morgana took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Is there still a Knight called Leon?" she murmured, looking up. Arietta nodded brightly.

"He's Daddy's second in command," she smiled.

"Maybe you can tell him about me," Morgana whispered, raising a hand to her lips. "Our secret. And bring some food next time, I'm starving!" Arietta nodded before heading back into the town square. She went up to the castle and knocked on the door to the council chambers where her father was sitting alone.

"Hello hon," he smiled and pulled her up onto his knee. "What's up?"

"Tell me another story about Morgana?" she asked. Arthur laughed brightly as he rubbed his daughters back gently.

"Well…" he began. "There was this one time that me, her and Merlin helped to smuggle a young druid boy out of Camelot. When my father was King, he outlawed magic because he was scared of it but it's not something to be scared of." Arietta nodded happily.

"I know," she murmured. "Leoht Anhyrne." Her eyes flashed gold and a small flame unicorn was suddenly galloping around the council chambers. Arietta laughed brightly as they watched it gallop around, occasionally rearing it's head at letting a small neigh escape from it's lips.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N**

****I know its been over a year you guys and I'm really sorry! :( I promise I will finish these stories over Christmas! I promise!

Thank you for sticking with me!

xxxx


End file.
